Blue Heaven
by Wulf
Summary: Love stinks. What happens to Katt after Falco leaves.


Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

AN/Warnings: Mild language.

Genre(s): Romance, angst, drama.

Setting: one year after the war with Andross

Additional AN: Part of the GLS time line. A nice non-slash romance to show that I'm not biased. ......(Okay, maybe a little.)

  
  


Blue Heaven

  
  


"It is very rarely that a man loves

And when he does it is nearly always fatal."

-Hugh MacDiarmid (Christopher Murray Grieve; 1892-1978) Scottish poet. The International Brigade

  
  


Friday night, downtown Corneria City

Katt watched as Falco walked away, dragging a badly limping Fox with him. She knew he was walking out of her life, at least the romantic part of it, and he wouldn't be back.

She turned on her heel, biting her lip, trying not to cry.

She'd lost Falco, but did she ever really have him?

They'd been friends since before the war, since he'd taken pity on a little kitten crying over her lost ship at a burnt-out Cornerian base on Katina. She'd been stupid then, and reckless. She knew almost nothing of war, and of pain, foolishly thinking she could take on the world by herself, blinded by rage. Venom had stolen her family away, her mother dying in her own arms, choking on blood. She'd needed revenge like she'd needed air.

A Venom fleet had crippled her space craft, and she'd narrowly escaped. At first it had been a puppy-love kind of thing; Falco, her knight in shining armor coming to save her. It was right out of a storybook, and she had become infatuated with him. She was ready to die for him, and now that she thought about it, she still would, but for very different reasons.

He taught her how to survive, held her when she cried, even slept beside her when she couldn't sleep. She had been a child then, but in the course of a year, she had grown into a woman.

She and Falco had moved in together, unembarrassed about sharing personal space. They'd talked, hung out together, maybe even more than he and Fox.

Falco wasn't a sociable person, and trusted people about as far as he could throw them. He was standoffish, and constantly on guard, emerald eyes unremittingly sizing up those around him. He'd been hurt before; of that much she was certain. He talked a little about his past, delicately trying to sidestep most of her questions. He never went into details, skimming over a few facts before changing the subject, throwing up his stoic facade for defense.

Did he ever talk about those things with Fox?

Katt sighed, tucking a stray lock of hair behind one ear. She had been wandering aimlessly, arms wrapped around herself for comfort, staring at her sandals. Dwelling on the subject was depressing her, and she suddenly wanted a drink.

Might as well get plastered, got nothing to do tomorrow, and I don't want to go home so soon.....

A sudden rush of jealous anger rose up in her, and she clenched her small paws into fists, walking faster, more deliberately as she searched for the nearest bar. Why Fox??? Why now?? Why??!!!

Wasn't she good enough for him? She, who had been through so much with him??

She unclenched her fists, shaking her head. She sighed, realizing how stupid that sounded. Fox had been through a lot more than she had, he'd been there for Falco when she had not been. They'd been through hell together, sewing each other's wounds closed, pulling each other from smoldering wreckage, fighting side by side through the whole war. What the hell had she been thinking?

Katt stopped, staring up at a sign of a voluptuous posing angel holding a bomb. "Blue Heaven" flickered next to it in soft neon blue. Katt shrugged. One place is as good as any other.

She entered, her nose wrinkling from the cloud of smoke and alcohol that assaulted her. The thick haze clung to everything, but the place was clean, more sophisticated than she'd expected, the mood lighting rich and mellow. There weren't that many patrons still upright, most of them passed out, or at least on their way there. She walked over to the bar, quickly ordering a drink, surveying the surrounding tables for a place to sit.

"Well, god damn, it's Katt! What the hell are you doing here?" a voice said good-naturedly, and Katt whirled around to confront a familiar face. She smiled, stepping over to his table.

"Hey, Miyu."

Miyu winked at her, motioning for her to sit down next to him. He was nursing his own drink, and from the flush on his cheeks and the slightly cloudy look in his grey eyes, it wasn't his first. She sat down, taking a sip, staring into the rich brown liquid. A small silence passed between them, but it was not all that unpleasant.

"So, Kitten," he finally spoke up, using his pet name for her. "Where's Falco? Do I have to break his face?"

Katt smiled, chuckling slightly. She shook her head, pausing to take a drink before answering.

"No, Falco went back home."

"Why'd he ditch ya? He didn't hurt you or nothin', did he?"

Katt shook her head, a sad look passing over her beautiful face. Miyu frowned. He'd had a thing for Katt, ever since he'd met her. Hell, with that body and that face, who wouldn't like her? But it had become more than that, she had a great personality. Fun to hang out with, too. But she was obviously head over heels for Falco, and he'd graciously stepped aside. He'd known that she and Falco had had plans for tonight, and he'd decided that getting piss-drunk was his best course of action. It had hurt, like hell, and he wasn't ready to own up to his emotions. And if Falco had hurt Katt........

"Falco didn't hurt me, Miyu, I hurt me," her quiet voice, out of no where, informed him.

Miyu frowned at her odd response. What the hell does that mean? But before he could ask, she continued.

"I guess I've been leading myself on this whole time," she said. She laughed lightly, but it was without humor, her usual bell-like tones now dead and flat with her obvious suffering.

"Falco doesn't love me. I mean, he loves me," she quickly amended, frowning slightly. "But not the way I want him to."

Miyu remained silent, letting her do what she wanted with the conversation. She sighed, pushing back a loose hair, taking another sip of her drink. She closed her eyes for a moment, trying to regain her composure before continuing.

"He'd never hurt me," she whispered.

"Hey, it's okay, Katt," Miyu said lamely, but not knowing what else to say. He reached out to touch her, squeezing her shoulder softly. He left his paw there for a moment longer, reveling in the touch. She smiled at him, settling her tiny paw over his, patting it lightly before he reluctantly pulled away.

"I know, I'm just being stupid."

"Don't say that, Kitten. What did he..." Miyu trailed off for a moment, wondering if her should ask. "How do you know that he doesn't like you?"

Katt sighed, a bittersweet smile coming to her lips. Falco was so happy..... 

"I just know. I can't tell you why, only Falco can, if he wants to tell you. It's not my place to say anything."

"He found someone else?"

"Yeah, he did. I'm not mad at him, just myself. I was leading myself on. Falco was just looking for friendship. I was the one who wanted something more."

"Well, I bet this chick can't hold a candle to you. He'll come around, and if he doesn't, he's as stupid as I thought he was," Miyu said, half-jokingly. It killed him to say the words, part of him--the very selfish part--hoping that Falco wouldn't. But Falco made Katt happy, and if she loved him, he'd step aside, no matter the cost to himself. Just to see her smile was joy in itself, even if she was smiling at someone else.

Katt smiled slightly. Oh, Miyu, if only you knew.....

She frowned, suddenly noticing the several empty shot glasses in front of her, wondering where the liquor had come from, and when she had drank it. She shrugged, picking up another shot and tossing it back, slamming the glass back on the table. The liquor had loosened her up, the pleasant warmth spreading through her body. She winked at Miyu, who was looking fairly impressed at her liquor-holding abilities. Arched eyebrows sat high up on his forehead, dark brown bangs hanging in his storm-grey eyes.

"Not bad, Kitten," he said with a small smile, before sobering up. "Are you sure you're okay? I mean, you said he didn't hurt you, but... well, I've never seen you drink this much."

"I learned to drink in the army, fly-boy," she smiled. "Had to try it out sometime, I guess."

"Bullshit."

Katt raised an eyebrow, staring back at Miyu, who was now frowning.

"C'mon, Katt. I know you. You only drink when you're pissed or hurt. Tell me: what did he do?"

"Falco didn't do shit," she snapped, getting bitter. She sighed, closing her eyes and rubbing her temples, trying to calm herself down. "It's nothing, Miyu, I told you. I'm just being stupid. I can't be with Falco. It hurts, yes. But I'll get over it. I just..... I just need a drink right now, okay?"

Miyu nodded, feeling like an asshole for pushing the matter and upsetting her. What business of his was it, anyway? What right did he have? He sighed, knowing he was screwing up his chances with Katt. And it's only been a few minutes. Good job, you dumb fuck. Way to go.

He swallowed, summoning up what was left of his courage. "Well, Kitten, I guess we can get shit-faced together then, huh?" He raised his glass, blinking back a tear.

Katt smiled back, raising her own before throwing back another shot.

  
  


God, she's beautiful, Miyu thought, staring over at Katt. She was slightly drunk, a healthy flush creeping up into her cheeks, her bright sapphire eyes a little hazy, her hair in slight disarray, falling about her face, the soft curve of her slender neck, the faint heave of her breasts as she breathed creating the very image of exotic erotica. To Miyu, she was perfection, the very delicacy of her slight form making him want to cry. If he had been a more audacious man, he would've told her how he felt, but he couldn't bring himself to say a word. He'd had enough trouble with expressing his emotions, and tried not to most of the time. To his friends he was a player, a slut, hitting on anything that was still breathing, sleeping with anyone who would have him. Yeah, so he was a pretty promiscuous guy.

Men, women, he'd had them all, plenty of times. But he wasn't some kind of a deranged pervert, experimenting with fetishes or sleeping with children. He'd never stoop so low. He may have been a man of loose morals, but hell, he still had some. He was never looking for sex, he was looking for love, someone to take his mind off Katt. He loved her, and felt guilty for it, knowing she only had eyes for Falco. So he flirted, teased, misplaced emotions causing more bad than good every time he bedded someone new.

Sometimes he used them. Sometimes they used him. Sometimes they used each other. Whatever the case, it always ended h same way; he would walk away feeling worse than ever, looking for someone new to fill the already cold spot in his bed. He was a coward, for not telling her, and he knew it, knew it but couldn't do anything about it.

He wasn't really good enough for her, anyway. Oh no, not Katt Monroe, kick ass bitch and resident goddess of Corneria. He could never reach her high position, content and yet not to look upon her and worship her graceful beauty.

She smiled at him, blushing harder when she realized he was staring at her.

"Think you can make it back alright Kitten?" Miyu asked as she stood up, stumbling slightly, catching herself before she fell, grabbing onto the table.

"M'okay," she slurred, pushing hair out of her eyes. She wasn't too drunk, she could make it back on her own.

"Alright, if you're certain......"

She giggled, walking over to Miyu, plopping herself in his lap. She wrapped her slender arms around his neck, pressing her face into the soft column of his throat. Miyu swallowed, his heart going into fits of arrhythmia . He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist, hugging her back, breathing in her scent as he nuzzled her hair.

God....

"Thank you, Miyu," she whispered, burrowing deeper in his arms, relaxing in his embrace.

Miyu held her tighter, closer, squeezing his eyes shut. I love you, Katt! God, you don't know how much..... I want you to stay here, to come home with me and stay, I want to see your face in the morning, hear your voice calling my name, I want--

"Guess I should go," Katt finally whispered, and Miyu forced himself to let go. He smiled up at her, tucking an errant lock of hair behind one ear.

"Guess so."

Katt reached down, to kiss him, her soft lips covering his own in a chaste gesture. She pulled away after a few seconds, saying her goodbyes, leaving a few bills on the table and gathering her purse.

Then she was gone.

Miyu let out a slow breath, his lips still burning where she'd touched them. He closed his eyes, leaning back.

He waved over the waitress, intending to make a hole in his wallet that would take it weeks to recover from.

Miyu, after one kiss, wondered if he would.


End file.
